To Blossom As the Rose
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Western AU. Aerith Gast is just arriving in the frontier town Edge to stay with Elmyra Gainsborough. At the same time, the legendary U.S. Cavalry General, Sephiroth, is also arriving, supposedly to recuperate from a mental breakdown he doesn't remember.
1. Edge

**To Blossom As the Rose**

**By Lucky_Ladybug**

**Notes: The characters are not mine (except the Lieutenant) and the story is! This is a unique project. Normally I detest AU scenarios, but a Western setting is one of only a couple of exceptions I'd ever make. I'm not sure whether to place **_**Final Fantasy VII**_** above the story title or not. I will be using two of the characters as main characters, and some others to appear occasionally, but the other main characters will be from two little-known 1950s Western movies I love: **_**Smoke Signal**_** and **_**Two-Gun Lady.**_** The first scene of **_**Smoke Signal**_** is on YouTube (although it isn't clear from that just how amazing the movie is, one of this story's main characters, Captain Harper, is visible) and a detailed summary is available at TCM. For those with Netflix Streaming, **_**Two-Gun Lady**_** is available. Believe it or not, the basis for this story came from a dream I had several years ago. Recently I stumbled across the Livejournal entry where I talked about it and it's been on my mind since. I have decided to try writing this experimental story loosely based on some elements of the dream. I can't guarantee it will be finished, but I certainly make it my goal to try.**

**Chapter One**

The young woman clasped her hands in her lap, watching the scenery of the desert bounce past the window. She had not wanted to take a stagecoach; she had been told that the train went into the town of Edge. But once out in the wilderness she had discovered that part of the rail to Edge had been damaged and was in serious need of repair. She did not feel like waiting the days it would take to have it running again, so there had been no choice but to take a stage the rest of the way.

She had not known what to expect from this part of the world at all. When Mrs. Gainsborough had written, she had assured her that the West had its own kind of rugged beauty. At the same time, she had also said that it would be different from anything the new traveler had previously known.

That was certainly proving true. She could not help being nervous and afraid of this venture, so far removed from her native Boston. With her mother having recently passed away, she had decided to take the offer of their family friend Elmyra Gainsborough and move here to live instead of staying home alone. Maybe she would stay, maybe she would not. The house in Boston, lonely and empty, was still there for her if she changed her mind. The neighbors had agreed to watch over it until they heard from her.

A patch of color caught her eye and she leaned forward, not wanting to miss any part of the sight. So far, most of what she had seen on this trek had been sometimes-browning grass and an assortment of shrubbery, with occasional trees. Recently she had started to see a number of red rocks and mountains, as well. It was lovely—even the grass in its own way—but she could not help missing the lush green carpets and rainbows of colors back East.

Now, a field of yellow wildflowers bobbed and waved, almost as though welcoming her to their corner of the Western frontier. A smile broke through her curious, tense features. If the desert was filled with beautiful places such as this, she could definitely come to love it.

_So, flowers grow here too._

The sudden jolting and slowing down of the stage abruptly brought her attention back to her situation. Up ahead was the familiar gate of sharpened logs that signaled a U.S. Cavalry fort. Several cavalrymen had departed the gate and were riding towards the coach on strong brown horses. The one in the lead raised a white-gloved hand, gesturing for the vehicle to stop. The driver pulled on the lines, bringing the harnessed horses to a trot and then a full halt.

"What's the trouble, Captain?" he called.

"There's no trouble—yet," the Captain responded. "But it's easy to get lost in this country. We've been assigned to escort into town each and every stage that comes through here."

"I see," the driver mused. He did not sound convinced, but he was not about to question the military's orders, either. "Alright," he said then. "We might as well go." He snapped the reins, clicking to the horses. They started to move forward.

"Wait!"

The stage jerked to a stop. "What is it?" the driver demanded, glancing downward to see his passenger leaning out the window. Her straw hat fell back on her head, and out of instinct she reached up to hold it down with a delicate hand.

"Aren't you even going to wait long enough to introduce me to our escorts?" she smiled.

The Captain rode over, staying astride his mount. "I'm Captain Harper, Miss," he said. "I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience for you."

"Oh no," she answered. "I understand." She reached up, offering her hand. "I'm Aerith Gast."

A bit awkward, Captain Harper managed to lean down to shake her hand. Aerith took the chance to get a good look at him. He was likely in his mid-to-late thirties, serious but handsome. His blue eyes were sharp and alert. Underneath his white hat, his hair appeared medium brown and naturally curled.

"What brings you to Edge, Miss Gast?" he inquired as he straightened up. "Most girls your age stay away from these out-of-the-way towns, unless they're joining their families." He eyed her smartly dressed appearance and the tightly-weaved hat. It was obvious from those and her speech that she was from a large city and probably quite well-off.

"I'm joining a family friend, Captain," Aerith said.

"Visiting?" Harper returned.

"Well . . . I'm not sure yet," Aerith confessed. "I might be staying a while."

"I see." Harper moved to turn his horse around. "We should get started. It's going to be dark before long."

"Is it very dangerous to travel after dark, Captain?" Aerith called after him.

Harper paused. "That all depends, Miss Gast," he said. "And there's no sense taking the chance if we don't have to."

"I'm sure we'll be safe with you leading us," Aerith said.

"Thank you." Now Harper did turn his horse, starting for the front of the procession.

Aerith sighed, leaning back in the seat as she watched him. He was polite but all military; that was obvious. She was used to that, having grown up around the Army back home. Boston, an old seat of patriotism in the United States, had spawned many soldiers in every conflict.

The country was still recovering from the Civil War, which had been over for six years. She had seen so many boys come back from that war, some she had known for years, others she had never before met. They were never quite the same, although some changes were subtler than others. Many returned reserved and quiet or otherwise serious, where once they had been smiling and cheerful most of the time. Others let out their pain through anger and bitterness. Some turned to fighting or drinking.

What bothered Aerith the most was when she found one who tried to act normal, as though nothing had affected him at all. Every now and then she caught a glimpse of sorrow in his eyes behind the sparkle or a laugh that was slightly forced. Those boys worried her deeply. They, perhaps, were the most gravely damaged by the horrors of war, not even able to admit to their pain and going to all possible lengths to not allow it to be seen. And there were others who blocked it out altogether.

At least the great majority of them were able to live relatively normal lives in spite of what they had witnessed and done and how it might still haunt them. That was something that gave her a great deal of hope.

She smoothed out her dress. It looked as though she would probably see a lot of the cavalrymen; they likely came into Edge with some level of frequency, since it was the only town for miles. She did not mind that.

But she did have to wonder whether all of the men at the fort were as formal and distant as Captain Harper.

xxxx

The strong, silvery-haired figure kept a firm grip on his horse's reins as the animal moved over the desert ground. In the man's other gloved hand he clutched a piece of paper, unsure whether to crumple it or simply keep a good hold on it.

_Rest and recuperation until further notice._

Those were his orders. Foolish orders, he felt, but he was not about to disobey. When commanded, do it. That had always been his policy. That was how he had come to be a General in the Cavalry despite his unheard-of age.

Well . . . it was one of the reasons, anyway.

And now he was being shuttled out of service as though he had committed some treacherous wrong. He was fine; his sanity had not been compromised by what had happened during his last battle. He had told that again and again to his superiors, to no avail. They, and the doctors who had examined him, believed him to be suffering from some sort of shock or denial. Along with his military orders was a letter signed by the physician, expressing that opinion and his agreement of the consequential decision.

At last the rider shoved the paper into his saddlebag, turning his complete attention to the journey ahead. But then he grimaced, a hand flying to his forehead as the stabbing pain shot through him again.

The desert was no longer silent and empty. Now it was filled with cannon fire, rifle shots, screams and cries—the sounds of battle. And above the macabre noise of it all came a voice, a quiet, smooth voice.

"_Don't you know, my friend? We are monsters, you and I. That is what we were raised for from the beginning. The military's secret project."_

Despite the calamitous volume of death across the battlefield, that one whispered voice stayed stubbornly in the forefront of his ears.

After that came the point in time that he did not remember. The battle had been won, but he only knew that because he had been told of the victory after coming back to himself in a military infirmary. They had told him that he had been quite out of his head for some time. Unable to recall the truth of that, he had to believe them. Or at least, he had to believe that they believed it.

He did remember that his friend had betrayed him, as well as their country. They had confronted each other on the battlefield. Perhaps he had wounded the other man. Perhaps they had wounded each other. He did not know. And for once, it was something the military did not know, either. He could tell that from their concerned manner as they sought information on the turncoat and his whereabouts.

He looked up, his silver bangs blowing into his face. The desert was still again. Of course, it never had been different; the memories were just that. The past had come to life only in his mind's-eye.

_Am I . . . truly insane?_

It was moments such as this when he doubted. But then he tried to convince himself that it was all nonsense, that of course he was sane. He managed to make himself believe it for a time. When he imagined up the past the cycle started all over.

The sane did not hallucinate what had already come to pass. They did not become so lost in what could not be altered that it sometimes took doctors and medication to bring them back to the present.

He was the pride of the army, the great General who had led them to victory in countless battles and many wars. He had added to the United States Cavalry's reputation as an integral branch of the young country's military.

Now they did not know what to do with him. In desperation they were sending him as far away as possible, out of the public eye until they could determine his fate. He would be staying in the frontier town of Edge, supposedly to recover in a location where nothing much happened. But if they wanted him to believe that he would be left alone, he knew better. He would be watched at all times. They had chosen Edge because of the Cavalry fort outside the town. The men went into town at some point every day. They would be in a perfect position to spy on him.

Not to mention the personal aide they were sending with him.

"Lieutenant."

The man on the other horse jerked to attention. "Sir?"

Green eyes narrowed, gazing out at the expanse of wilderness all around them. "Tell me, what do you believe concerning my mental health?"

The Lieutenant's eyes widened. "Begging your pardon, Sir, I'm not a doctor."

"I'm not asking for a doctor's opinion; I'm asking for yours."

The lower-ranked officer ran his tongue over his lips, still hesitant to answer. "You've always seemed sane to me, Sir."

The General gave a thoughtful nod. "Why is it, then, that we're being sent to this backwards town at the edge of civilization?"

"Just so you can rest, Sir."

"Is it?" The General frowned. "Or is it perhaps to see if I'm well enough to handle myself in a town full of people? If something goes wrong, the Cavalry is nearby to come and subdue me."

"I'm sure that's not it, Sir." The Lieutenant was firm, but immediately his voice faltered. "I . . . I mean, if they thought there was any danger of you hurting anyone, they wouldn't want you to be turned loose on a town of innocent people, Sir."

The General grunted. "Tell me about Edge, Lieutenant. Wasn't it a lawless town run by a wealthy and ruthless cattle farmer?"

"I think his name was Ivers, Sir. But Edge is different now. The Ivers men are all either dead or in prison, thanks in part to the efforts of a federal marshal. He's become the sheriff of Edge. And then they built the Cavalry fort right near the town."

"Perhaps they're expecting more trouble." The General slowly, thoughtfully nodded. "And perhaps they want me to be in the middle of it if it comes."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not it, Sir," the Lieutenant hurried to say.

"It won't be long and we'll know."

"But they'd tell you if there was a mission for you here, Sir."

The General turned to look at his companion. "You're that convinced? I'm supposed to be recuperating. Perhaps they hope there won't be trouble, yet are attempting to be ready for the worst-case scenario."

"But you might have a setback, Sir," the Lieutenant protested.

Instead of answering, the General rode on ahead. Perhaps, he thought to himself, that was what they wanted to test. He knew that his superiors did not actually care about him; they cared only for the strength he possessed and how it helped further their military objectives. That had been the case his entire life.

He did not have to turn to look to know when the Lieutenant was alongside his horse once more. "What about the commander of the fort?" he inquired, still looking ahead. "This Captain Harper. Do you know what he's like?"

"Not much, Sir," the Lieutenant admitted, apologetically. "He's very devoted to rules and regulations, just as you are. But he is also compassionate—if I may say so, Sir, again similar to you." The General made an unintelligible sound. "His testimony was key in unraveling the truth about that supposed traitor Captain Brett Halliday when he returned and went to court-martial."

Recognition flickered in the General's eyes. "Then he was the main one who helped prove that Halliday's motives were complicated and that he could not be considered a traitor under the circumstances." His voice had gone taut.

"Yes, Sir. And this was after Captain Harper had believed for years that Halliday was a traitor and responsible for killing the Captain's brother. When he learned the actual truth, that Halliday's commander was deliberately inciting war with the Indians and that Halliday left only to try to find a way to end the unnecessary conflict and restore peace, his feelings changed. And about the Captain's brother, Halliday's former commander provoked the battle that killed him. Halliday was only trying to protect women and children who ended up caught in the conflict."

"I wonder what Captain Harper would make of General Rhapsodos."

He could sense the Lieutenant tensing. "I don't know, Sir." That was a subject that their superiors tried to avoid. The physicians who had attended the General had strongly recommended and encouraged it.

If the Lieutenant feared a discussion on the renegade officer, there was no need for concern. The General turned his attention to his stallion, which had begun to toss its head in impatience. Relieved for the diversion, the Lieutenant followed his gaze.

"He's restless," the General commented. "He never has enjoyed traveling at this pace."

"But you've tamed him so well, Sir," the Lieutenant said. "And when no one else thought that a wild Mustang would make a reliable mount."

"Do you believe it is, Lieutenant?" The General tightened his grip on the reins. "This horse's true desire is the freedom to run, to be one with the wind. That's obvious in his behavior and the look in his eye when he sees open spaces. At the first chance for escape, he will be gone. He is one of the fastest mounts in battle, but one of the most unreliable."

"Begging your pardon again, Sir, but he's been with you for years and he hasn't tried to get away yet."

The General gazed out at the desert and the red rocks that were beginning to fill the landscape. "Perhaps, though it shouldn't be so, it's those who have been around for years who require the most distrust."

He snapped the reins, harsh and quick. The Mustang came to life at the signal to gallop. In an instant the great beast was all but flying over the dirt and the plant-life. The General's long hair streamed out behind him as a banner as they pressed forward to the horizon.

The Lieutenant lingered for a moment, watching the spectacle. Then he sighed, sadly shaking his head. The General was not referring solely to wild horses with his statement, if they figured into it at all.

With a flick of his own reins, the Lieutenant and his faithful mount were on their way to catch up once again.


	2. The General

**Chapter Two**

The town of Edge was just turning on its nightly lights when the stagecoach and its escorts arrived at its boundaries. Lamps were lit on most street corners, while soft glows burned in the windows of homes and other establishments. It was certainly brighter than it could have been, but it was still far darker than the streets of a bustling city such as Boston. The patrons of the saloon, however, made certain that it was comparatively loud.

Aerith peered out the window, her thoughts awhirl. Where was Mrs. Gainsborough's house? She trusted that either the driver or the Cavalry knew where to go. Although, now that she thought of it, she had not mentioned a specific residence to Captain Harper.

As the stage slowed to a stop at the depot, the Captain's horse trotted back to the window. Harper leaned down, looking in at her.

"Is anyone coming to meet you, Miss Gast?" he queried.

"I'm not sure," Aerith confessed. "I didn't know what day I'd be getting in, so I told Mrs. Gainsborough not to wait around for me. I didn't want to be a bother."

"Elmyra Gainsborough?"

Aerith's eyes lit up. "Do you know her, Captain?"

"Not well," Harper said. "But I know where she lives."

The twinge of concern left Aerith's heart. "Will you do me the honor of escorting me?" she said with a smile.

"I'm afraid our duty was only to see the stage safely into town, Miss Gast." Harper nodded to a simple wooden building up ahead. "Now that we're here, it's the marshal's responsibility to see you safely home if Mrs. Gainsborough or someone acting on her behalf hasn't come to meet you."

"Oh, I see." As the driver came down from the box and opened her door, Aerith held up the hems of her skirts and climbed out to the ground. She smiled at him in thanks and looked back to Harper. "Then may I at least be escorted to the marshal's office and given a proper introduction?"

"Of course." Harper looked back to his men. "Get back to the fort," he instructed. "See if there's been any news." From the way he said it, he was referring to some sort of news on a specific matter. Aerith was curious.

A Lieutenant saluted. "Yes, Sir!" He turned his horse around, signaling for the other soldiers to follow him.

The driver climbed back into the box, reaching for Aerith's luggage. After tying his horse to a nearby hitching post, Harper came over to take it from him.

"Good luck, Miss Gast," the driver said when the task was finished. "I'll be heading to the hotel for the night. I hope you find your way home safe."

Aerith smiled. "Oh, with such gallant escorts as a captain and a marshal, I can't miss. And thank you for the ride, Mr. Abrams. It was lovely."

"I'm sorry there wasn't a train, Miss," Mr. Abrams said.

"I don't mind now," Aerith returned. "It was more fun this way. Goodnight!" She waved to him before starting off down the street with Captain Harper.

When they were out of earshot, she glanced up at him. "You must be very busy, Captain," she said. "You seem worried about that news you're hoping your men will find at the fort."

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Miss Gast," Harper answered.

"Oh, I won't pry," she assured him. "I know about military secrets. I knew lots of soldiers back in Boston." She was unable to keep the hint of sadness out of her voice.

Harper looked down at her. "I see," he said. From his own tone, he had heard it. But he would also not pry.

She quickly changed the subject. "Tell me about the marshal," she said, putting on a cheery smile.

Harper cleared his throat, suddenly looking a bit awkward. "He's a capable man," he said. "But I should tell you, Miss Gast, that seeing him may give you a turn."

She blinked at him. "Why is that?"

Before he could answer, another voice did it for him. "I thought I heard the stage come in!"

Aerith stared at the approaching figure. "My goodness! Captain, he sounds so much like . . ."

"Yes, I know." Harper looked to the friendly man. "Marshal, this is Miss Gast. She's going to be staying with Elmyra Gainsborough."

The marshal reached them and held out his hand. "Mrs. Gainsborough said to expect you, Miss Gast," he said. "I'm Dan Corbin, the law enforcement in these parts."

Aerith smiled, taking his hand. "You're not related to Captain Harper, Marshal?" She looked to him and back. "You could be twins."

Dan smiled in amusement. "We look a lot alike, but the similarities end there," he said. "I'm always telling the Captain here that he should loosen up."

Harper passed him Aerith's luggage. "No comment."

He looked back to Aerith. "You'll be safe with the Marshal. I'll leave you now, Miss Gast."

"Thank you again, Captain," Aerith said. "You've been very kind. Will I see you around town?"

"Sometimes, I'm sure," said Harper. He nodded to Dan and moved to head back to his horse. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Aerith returned.

"Don't be a stranger," Dan added.

He turned to face Aerith. "Did you have a good trip, Miss Gast?"

"Oh yes," Aerith said. "I wasn't sure what to make of the desert when I first came, but now I'm certain I'll love it. It's nothing like Boston, but it has its own beauty."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Dan said. "Some city folks from back East can't get used to things out here."

"I'm going to enjoy discovering it," Aerith said. "It's like another world.

"Oh, how far is Mrs. Gainsborough's house from here?"

"Just a couple of blocks," Dan said. "She's probably the wealthiest woman in town."

Aerith was surprised. "Really? I knew she was doing well, but I had no idea."

"She doesn't flaunt her wealth," Dan said. "Most of it was left to her by her husband."

They started walking. Aerith regarded him, thoughtful. "Isn't it a strange coincidence, about you and Captain Harper?" she said at last.

Dan chuckled. "You're telling me. I think you could have knocked both of us over with a feather the first time we met."

"So you're really not related," Aerith said.

"It's just one of those things," Dan said. "They say everyone has a double."

Aerith smiled. "In India they say everyone has seven."

Dan's eyebrows rose. "I hope they don't all show up here," he said.

Aerith laughed at the jest. "They're probably spread out all over the world," she said.

"Just as long as none of them are on the wrong side of the law."

Aerith shrugged. "They could be from all kinds of paths," she said lightly.

Dan smiled now, watching her as she skipped slightly ahead. "Tell me, Miss Gast," he said. "How is it that you're free to come out here? I find it hard to believe that you don't have someone waiting for you back in Boston."

Aerith paused, her mood changing as she debated her answer. At last she looked back to him, sobered. "I'm free now," was all she said.

Dan sobered too. "I'm sorry," he said, quietly.

A ghost of a smile passed over Aerith's features before it was gone again. "There's nothing that can be done for it," she said. "But thank you."

She looked up, the sight of a nearby manor catching her attention.

"Is that Mrs. Gainsborough's house?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes, it is," said Dan. "And judging from that light burning in the living room, she's been waiting up in case you got in tonight."

Aerith smiled more, this time in relief. Pushing open the gate, she hastened up the walk and onto the porch. She knocked firmly and clearly, then stepped back to wait. Dan caught up, bringing the luggage.

In a moment the door opened. A middle-aged woman, her light brown hair pulled back in a tight bun, peered out. At the sight of Aerith, she brightened. "Why, come in, Aerith!" she exclaimed, opening the door wider. "I was hoping you'd make it in today. I was worried with the train service out."

Aerith stepped into the parlor. "Oh, there was no problem," she said. "I had a lovely ride in a stagecoach the rest of the way."

She paused to survey her hostess. "It's so good to see you again, Mrs. Gainsborough!" she exclaimed. "It's been so long."

"Too long," the woman answered. "And my goodness, there's no need for any of this 'Mrs. Gainsborough' stuff. Call me Elmyra!"

She glanced around Aerith to Dan as he stepped inside with the luggage. "I see she's already keeping you busy, Marshal!" she noted.

Dan grinned. "It's all part of a day's work," he said. "Where do you want it, Elmyra?"

"I fixed up the second room upstairs on the right," Elmyra said. Looking to Aerith she said, "I hope you'll like it alright, dear."

"I know it will be lovely," Aerith smiled. As Dan headed for the stairs, Aerith eyed the apron around Elmyra's waist. "But you didn't need to go to all that trouble."

"Nonsense!" Elmyra declared. "I'd go crazy if I didn't have something to do." She fumbled with the knot before finally getting it to come untied. "People around here wonder why I don't hire some help, with my money and all. Well, I'd rather take care of things myself instead of having some stranger do it. I can do it better."

Aerith laughed. "You're just the way I remember you when you visited Boston."

"I'd hope I wouldn't have changed that much since then," Elmyra said. She looked Aerith up and down. "Of course, you've just gotten prettier. I'm sure you had the boys back East falling all over themselves trying to get dates with you."

Aerith gave her a mischievous look. "Well . . . there were some," she admitted.

"Just some?" Elmyra shook her head. Then, as if remembering something, she snapped to attention. "What's the matter with me? There'll be plenty of time for talk later. You must be worn out from the long trip." She guided Aerith towards the stairs. "Come upstairs and wash up. I'll have something ready to eat when you're done."

Aerith smiled, thanking her again—and Dan too, as he came out from placing the luggage in the bedroom.

This place was so very different from Boston. But she had hopes now that it would not be too hard to make it be home.

xxxx

Sergeant Daly was waiting by the time Captain Harper reached the fort. "It's good to have you back, Captain," he greeted as he opened the gate. He shifted, seeming anxious.

As Harper dismounted, he caught sight of the other's apparent agitation. He frowned, gathering the horse's reins in his white-gloved hands. "What is it, Sergeant?" he demanded. "I sent the others back to find out about General Sephiroth."

"That's just it, Captain." Daly stepped closer, lowering his voice. "General Sephiroth and his aide, Lieutenant Epsen, arrived a few minutes after they did."

"They did?" Harper looked to the buildings. "Where are they?"

"General Sephiroth is waiting in your quarters, Sir. He sent Lieutenant Epsen away. I think he's taking a tour of the fort."

Harper handed him the reins. "Take care of him," he directed. The horse whinnied. "I'll speak with the General."

Daly nodded, but still hesitated to leave. Frowning, Harper looked him over. "Is there a problem, Sergeant?"

Daly ran his tongue over his lips. "Well, sir, I have to be honest. I'm worried. None of us knew what to expect from the General, and then when I saw him, well . . . there's something about him. He's a commanding presence, just as a general should be, but . . . I remember what we heard back when this trouble happened and I have to wonder."

Harper was unmoved. "Did he seem to be in full possession of his faculties?"

"Yes, Captain, he did," Daly nodded. "Except there was one strange thing. At one point he kind of stared off into space, like he was seeing or hearing something that wasn't there. Then he snapped back to himself. I probably wouldn't have thought anything of it if it wasn't for the concern that he lost himself on that battlefield. Nobody really knows what happened out there, except him and the missing General Rhapsodos. And right now he doesn't remember himself, according to the information we got."

Harper studied him for a brief moment. "I'll evaluate the General's performance and prepare my first report back to headquarters," he said.

"Yes, Sir." Daly saluted. Harper returned the gesture and they parted ways, Daly leading the horse while Harper headed for his office.

He had also heard many tales about the legendary General Sephiroth, both good and ill. After that fateful battle the Army had tried to keep all news about him away from the public. They did not want any hint of the possibility that he might have fallen into temporary insanity to be circulated. But Captain Harper had been sent everything the Army had on him, in preparation for the assignment of watching over him during his stay in Edge.

When Harper opened the door of his office, the General was standing near the window. He turned, his long hair swishing behind him, as he met Harper's gaze.

"Good evening, General," Harper said. He entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "I'm Captain Harper. I'm sorry I was delayed."

"You couldn't have known when I would arrive, Captain," the General returned. His voice was deep, authoritative. He did not seem unbalanced.

Harper nodded. "I hope your trip was pleasant."

"It wasn't unpleasant." The General crossed the room. "I see you run a secure fort, Captain."

"Thank you, Sir." Harper studied him as they drew closer. He was clearly a no-nonsense military man. But there was something else in his eyes as well, something unidentifiable. Was that something to be concerned about? Harper was not sure.

"You won't need to worry that I will be assuming command of your post." The General nodded towards the window. "I will be staying in town, at the hotel. I assume you have been informed as to why I am here."

"Yes, Sir. We were sent instructions from headquarters."

"And those instructions included an order to keep track of my movements, I imagine."

Now Harper was uncomfortable. He had not expected such a direct question. For a moment he faltered, at a loss for words. But General Sephiroth saved him from the awkward response.

"Nevermind, Captain. You see, I am aware of the real reason I was sent here, as I know you are. There is no need for us to pretend that it's for 'rest and recuperation.'" The General held up a paper in his hand and then swiftly pocketed it.

Still unsure of how to react or whether it was safe to relax, Harper searched for the proper answer. "They want to make sure that all is well with you, General," he said at last.

"They want to make sure I won't attack a town filled with innocent people," the General retorted. "And they presume to stop me with your entire unit, should I attempt it."

Harper stared at him, honestly stunned. "General, the United States Army wouldn't deliberately put so many lives at risk!" he exclaimed. "They never would have sent you here if they had thought there was any real danger."

A dark, ironic smile flashed over the General's features. "No, the United States Army likely doesn't even know about this," he said. "It's the secret faction within the ranks of the Army that knows. It's their problem; they invented it. And of course they would not inform someone such as yourself, Captain."

His head jerked as he looked abruptly to the fort commander. "Tell me, Captain, what do you think of traitors?"

Further surprised by the sudden change of topic, Harper still showed no visible signs of his feelings. He came to attention. "They should be punished, Sir."

"Under all circumstances?"

"Under _all_ circumstances," Harper echoed. "Sir, if this is about Captain Halliday, I'd like to explain."

"There's no need for that, Captain." The General's green eyes bored into Harper's blue orbs. "I know all about Halliday and his claims of not actually being traitorous."

"He was reinstated to his former position, General," Harper said. "He wasn't the only one who testified to Major Evans' inappropriate conduct concerning the Utes."

A vague, unconcerned nod. "I'll take my leave of you now, Captain." The General started to walk past him, then paused when they were side-by-side. "But remember this—despite whatever orders you may have, you do not outrank me."

Again Harper felt a chill. "Yes, General."

He looked after the enigmatic man as he departed, leaving a blast of cold desert air from the doorway in his wake. When the door closed, Harper let out a breath he had not realized he was holding.

Crossing back to his desk, he sank down and picked up the top folder. Flipping it open, he scanned through the basic information once again.

General Sephiroth

Served in the Civil War, commanding the Massachusetts 2nd Cavalry.

Worked closely with General Genesis Rhapsodos, Missing In Action.

Lieutenant Zack Fair, deceased, served as his personal aide.

Battlefield mysteriously burned during the Indian Wars of 1868, spreading to Cavalry camp. Has no memory of incident or whether he was responsible.

Possibly dangerous. Keep at least one man with him at all times.

Harper let the folder fall closed. He had found the matter concerning from the start. That was why he had been so intent on learning the news, and why he had hoped to be back before the General arrived. Still, he had not thought that the man had been deliberately sent here to test his sanity and whether or not he was safe to be around people.

Now, after reflecting on their conversation, he was not sure. His insistence on the matter could indicate delusions. But what if he were sane? If it was true that there was some secret faction within the Army responsible, Harper needed to find out.


	3. Memories of a Soldier

**Notes: I suppose it's obvious that Captain Harper, from **_**Smoke Signal**_**, and Dan Corbin, from **_**Two-Gun Lady—**_**the Western movies I'm crossing **_**FF7**_** with—must be played by the same person, due to their physical similarities. Both are portrayed by the versatile William Talman, who is most well-known for playing district attorney Hamilton Burger on the classic **_**Perry Mason**_** television series. Their vastly different personalities should give a good idea of William's talent!**

**Chapter Three**

It felt good to wash away the dirt and grime from the long journey. By the time Aerith came downstairs she was feeling refreshed as well as hopeful. And the delicious smells from the kitchen were making her realize how hungry she was.

"That looks wonderful!" she proclaimed when she arrived at the doorway and saw the bowls of stew on the table.

"Well, come in, girl! Sit!" Elmyra said. "Eat!"

Aerith needed no coaxing. Hastening into the room, she took the nearest place at the table. Elmyra sat across from her. After bowing their heads to say grace, they began to eat.

"It tastes as delicious as it looks and smells!" Aerith exclaimed. "Will you give me the recipe?"

"Oh, I can do better than that," Elmyra said. "I can teach you how to make it firsthand. I've been wanting to pass along my cooking know-how to an interested pupil."

"Mother always liked to cook," Aerith remembered.

"I know," Elmyra said. "It was one of her favorite pastimes."

They lapsed into a brief silence with their thoughts. Presently Elmyra said, "Dan said you met Captain Harper."

Aerith nodded. "Yes. He and some of his men escorted the stage to town." She tilted her head to the side, pondering as she chewed. "He's different than the Marshal."

"You're telling me," Elmyra said. "But he's a good, fair man, just as Dan is." She sobered. "Is that alright for you, Aerith? Still being so close to so many soldiers, I mean."

"Oh, it's fine." Aerith smiled. "It wouldn't feel like home if there weren't soldiers."

But Elmyra frowned. It was easy to see that the smile did not reach Aerith's eyes. She chose her next words with care. "If it will remind you too much of _him . . ._"

Aerith looked down, spooning more stew. "I can't stay away from everything that reminds me of him." She raised her eyes to meet Elmyra's. "_Everything_ reminds me of him. I know that sounds silly, but . . ."

Elmyra smiled, but it was a sad smile of understanding. "It's not silly at all. That's how I felt about my husband."

"So I just have to live with it," Aerith said. "When I saw the Captain and his men, at first I was unhappy about meeting more soldiers so soon after leaving Boston. I wasn't even going to say anything to them. I didn't need to, really. But then I decided, _Why be miserable?_ I would start right then to try to perk up, by making friends with them."

Elmyra nodded in approval. "That's good." She looked into Aerith's eyes. "Aerith, the pain never goes away completely. I still have days when I miss my husband so badly I can hardly stand it. But it does become easier to manage as time goes on. Keeping busy helped me a great deal. I believe it will help you too."

"Thank you," Aerith said quietly.

Making an effort to cheer up she said, "So, what is there to do to keep busy around here?"

"Well, probably nothing as exciting as what you did back in Boston," Elmyra said, shaking her head. "Goodness gracious, you worried your poor mother so much." She wagged a finger at Aerith. "But she was proud of you, no doubt about that. A lot of what you did probably shortened the war."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Aerith said. "I didn't really do that much."

"You're too modest!" Elmyra said. She sighed. "Anyway, what is there to do. Hmm. What kind of job are you looking for?"

"Something unique," Aerith said. "But I'd be happy to take anything to earn my keep."

"There's plenty to do in a growing town," Elmyra said.

"Tomorrow I'll walk around and have a look," Aerith said. "I like what I've seen of Edge so far. I want to see it all."

"And the people are mighty curious about you, I'll daresay," Elmyra said. "They've been talking ever since they heard that you would be coming out. There's a church social Thursday night. You'll be expected to come to that."

"Oh, that will be fun," Aerith smiled. "I can meet everybody there."

"If you don't get around to meeting them all tomorrow," Elmyra put in.

"Is there anyone I need to watch for?" Aerith said. "Such as the town gossip, I mean."

"Well, Edge doesn't have one person we call the town gossip," Elmyra said. "Most folks here have an equal liking of passing along the news."

"I see," Aerith said. "I'll have to give them something good then."

Elmyra peered at her. "Just what are you planning to do, Girl?" she asked with a suspicious frown.

Aerith just smiled in mischief. "You'll have to wait and see, like everyone else!"

Elmyra waved her off. "Oh, you. You always did dare to be different."

"You used to say that was a good thing," Aerith reminded her.

"Aye, and it is," Elmyra said. "Within reason. You're not fixing to do anything dangerous, are you?"

"Is there even anything around here that's dangerous?" Aerith returned. "You just said you didn't think there was anything as exciting as what I did in Boston."

"I don't think much could top that," Elmyra said. "No, we don't have things like that. But common, ordinary danger can be found anywhere. This town's had its share of scrapes in the saloon, for instance."

"You don't have to worry about that," Aerith said. "I could never be happy spending all my time in a big, dark building with wild men and flying furniture."

"Thank goodness for little favors," Elmyra said with a shake of her head.

As they finished eating, Elmyra stood to clear the table. Aerith immediately moved to help.

"Now, I'll take care of the dishes for tonight," Elmyra said. "You must be tired after your long day."

"I'm fine," Aerith assured her. "I wouldn't feel right about not helping, even if it is my first night in town. Besides, we can visit some more."

Elmyra shook her head. "You were a real help to your mother," she said. She smiled too. "I can see you'll be the same around here. Very well, we'll work on the dishes together."

Despite the task the time flew, especially since they were sharing the chore. But as the last dish was safely put away Aerith's energy finally began to wane. It was definitely time for bed.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful evening," she said, hugging Elmyra.

"You helped make it so," Elmyra said firmly as she returned the embrace. "You get to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

Aerith ascended the red-carpeted stairs and entered the room that now was hers. For a moment she stood gazing upon it and its homey atmosphere. Then, shutting the door, she lit the kerosene lamp and sat at the desk.

She had changed clothes and unpacked a few of her belongings before having gone down to dinner. The first had been her old and worn journal. It was resting on top of the desk, the ribbon that marked her place peeking out from the finished pages.

Aerith took the key from around her neck and slipped it into the lock. As she turned it the book clicked open, revealing the secrets and stories of her past.

Among her most cherished possessions in the journal were two faded photographs. The first she removed from the front, staring at the three people within it.

It was the only picture she had of her father, a great scientist who had often offered his services to the United States Army. He had died many years ago in a laboratory accident. She had only been a few years old then. She and her mother had gone on by themselves ever since, until her mother's own death several weeks ago.

"I'm the only Gast left," she said softly. She ran her fingers over the image of her mother. "I like it here, Mama, I really do. And I'm going to be okay. But . . . I miss you so much."

Setting the picture aside, she flipped to a space much closer to where her marker had been placed. The second photograph had been taken only several years earlier, right before the outbreak of the Civil War. She was standing next to a handsome young man with uncooperative black hair and an infectious smile. She was smiling too, almost laughing, as though she knew something amusing and wasn't about to say what it was.

"Oh Zack. . . . It was childish of me, to try to make you promise that you would always be with me. No one can promise that. Time is too cruel."

She stored letters among the pages, too. Every letter that Zack had sent her was in there. Also present was a very different letter, that horrible letter she had received from the Army informing her of her fiancé's death in battle. At the time she had wanted to burn it. But she had kept it anyway, a reminder that Zack had perished fighting for a cause he believed in. Now she could not imagine destroying it, despite the pain its contents brought her. She kept it in her journal, although she had not gathered the strength to look at it in years.

For several minutes she sat there, gazing at the pictures without really seeing them as she allowed herself to become lost in the past. Then, with a start, she pulled herself back to the present. With care she replaced the pictures in her journal and locked it once again.

"Goodnight, Zack," she said as she stood from the desk. "Goodnight, Mama and Daddy."

xxxx

Lieutenant Epsen was nervous by the time General Sephiroth came to collect him for their departure into town. It was often difficult to tell just what the General's mood was. Tonight was no different. But there was something about his manner that worried Lieutenant Epsen anyway.

"Sir?" he ventured as they rode through the fort's gates. "How was Captain Harper?"

"He's fine. A capable man," the General answered, his tone terse.

"Then you'll get along well with him?" Epsen hoped.

"I see no reason why I wouldn't, as long as our goals don't clash."

Epsen blinked. "Goals, sir?"

"I have no intention of being a scientific experiment to be studied and prodded," the General said. "Even though Captain Harper and his men have been assigned to keep watch over me, I will pull rank on all of them if I don't like what they're doing."

Epsen winced. The General meant every word of it, of that he was sure. "Wouldn't they send a negative report back to headquarters, General?" he ventured. "I mean, if you'll permit me to say so, I thought you wanted to get back in the field as soon as possible. . . ."

"I shouldn't have to be submissive and compromise my feelings in order to accomplish that," the General replied. "I rose above taking orders from all except my direct superiors."

Epsen bit his lip. This entire "assignment", if it could be called that, was a heavy trial on General Sephiroth's pride. And when he was certain that it was a deadly experiment in disguise, that just made it worse.

He looked ahead. They were almost to Edge; the town's lights were twinkling and shining within less than a mile of their location. Which of those lights belonged to the hotel, their indefinite quarters for the future?

"You know, General," he said at last, "Captain Harper might be a strong ally for you. If you need an ally, I mean. Well, everyone needs friends in certain places, and er . . ."

"I am aware of that, Lieutenant." The General rode on, completely calm. "It shouldn't take too long before I see exactly what sort of man he is in this situation. However, I'm certain he has no knowledge of the covert faction within the Army's ranks. If those involved ever acquire the slightest suspicion that Captain Harper has started to learn about them, they will likely either try to make him their ally or see that he meets with an 'accident.'"

"Surely you didn't mention anything about them, Sir," Epsen gasped.

"Briefly. I want to see what Harper will do with the information. You see, Lieutenant, while he and his men are watching us, I intend to watch him."

Epsen stared. His mouth opened and closed, unable to properly form words. General Sephiroth rode on ahead, leaving him to catch up once more.

It only took a few minutes to reach Edge. The General led his horse past the dark, less favorable town limits and towards the heart of the main street. The saloon was still active, he noted. Raucous laughter and loud piano playing was coming from inside. Most other businesses had closed up for the night. Lamps had been placed on either side of the road, providing light all along the way and not just where there was an open establishment.

It only took a moment to locate the two-story hotel. He guided his horse to the hitching post and climbed down. Instead of tying the reins in place, however, he kept them gathered in his hand as he walked around the side of the building. This town was becoming fairly built up. The hotel should surely have its own stable.

There was no point in looking for a stable boy. His mount was very temperamental and had been known to be ornery when someone other than the General handled him. It saved time and patience—and buildings—for General Sephiroth to board the horse himself.

"Hello there!"

He started and turned. The voice was familiar, and yet it was not. He frowned, squinting into the darkness. A man was coming towards him, bearing a lantern in front of him.

"Who are you?" the General demanded.

"Marshal Dan Corbin," was the answer. "I'm just out on my nightly patrol of the town. I didn't know we were getting any other visitors tonight."

Sephiroth grunted. "My coming here wasn't highly publicized," he said. "I will be boarding here at the hotel until further notice."

"I see. Well, the stable's right around back, if you're looking for that."

"Thank you." Sephiroth continued walking in the direction he had already begun. But then he paused, looking over his shoulder at the Marshal. "You said 'any other visitors.' Did someone else come in today?"

"That's right, on the evening stage." Dan changed course and caught up with Sephiroth. "Miss Aerith Gast. She's going to be staying with Mrs. Gainsborough."

Sephiroth frowned. "I know that name," he said, not even quite thinking about the fact that he was speaking aloud.

"Miss Gast or Mrs. Gainsborough?"

"Miss Gast. Although I can't imagine where I would have heard of her before." Locating the stable, Sephiroth pushed open the door and led his horse inside. He soon found a vacant stall and ushered the animal through the gate.

Dan leaned on the top of the bottom half of the door. "She's from Boston," he said helpfully.

Sephiroth began to remove the horse's saddle. His Cavalry unit had been stationed near Boston. He had been to the historic city many times. He could easily have met Miss Aerith Gast on the street during one of those trips. But somehow it did not seem that the explanation was as pat as that.

Perhaps her name was familiar to him solely because Gast was the name of the one man involved in the military's secret faction who had treated him kindly. It was a strange coincidence, to encounter someone else with that uncommon name.

"I'd better get back to my rounds," Dan said when it became obvious that Sephiroth did not intend to reply. "Oh, I didn't catch your name."

Sephiroth stored the saddle, not glancing back. He did not have to hide his identity, as his superiors had told him before he had started out, and he was fine with that. He disliked going incognito. He had enough trouble figuring out who Sephiroth was without taking on a pseudonym.

"Sephiroth," he said.

He did not see, but Dan's eyes widened. "Not _General_ Sephiroth?" he said in amazement.

"Yes. This is an unofficial visit." Sephiroth turned back. "That is why I'm staying here as opposed to the fort."

"Yes, Sir. We're happy to have you." Dan straightened. "Is there anything I can do for you, Sir?"

"Don't gossip all over town," Sephiroth ordered. "I've managed to keep my visit secret until now. And I would prefer that people find out from me that I'm here. Not from you or anyone else."

"I can keep a secret, Sir," Dan assured him. "They won't hear anything from me."

"Good." Sephiroth hesitated. "You aren't related to Captain Harper, by any chance?"

Dan chuckled. "Everyone asks me that sooner or later. Or they ask Captain Harper. No, we're not related at all."

"I see. Goodnight, Marshal."

Taking the hint, Dan stepped away. "Goodnight, Sir. I suppose I'll see you in town tomorrow?"

"Probably."

Sephiroth watched him walk away. Lieutenant Epsen should be catching up very soon now. When he did, Sephiroth would query as to whether or not he knew an Aerith Gast. Sephiroth was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery. The name was in the recesses of his mind, slipping into the darkness of the things he did not clearly recall. Retrieving it was irritating and tedious, but not impossible.

It was several minutes later, as he was rubbing his horse down, that it hit him. He froze, staring into the distance without seeing anything but the past.

_Aerith Gast. . . ._

"_Lieutenant Fair, what is that picture on your desk?"_

"_That, Seph, is the prettiest girl in this world or any other!"_

"_Yours, I assume."_

"_Yep! She writes me just about every day."_

"_And what, may I ask, is her name?"_

"_Aerith. Aerith Gast. Uhoh, I'm supposed to conduct role call. Sorry, Seph, I've gotta go."_

Sephiroth shook his head. Lieutenant Zack Fair was the only person who could ever get away with addressing him as _Seph._ Sephiroth still wondered why he had allowed it from him, either.

Was this person who had just moved to town the same girl whom Zack had loved? _Aerith_ was an uncommon name. And she was from Boston, which was where Zack had hailed as well.

Sephiroth frowned deeper. It was a strange world where a dead man's commander and his girlfriend could wind up in the same Western town.

"General, Sir!"

He jerked to attention. Lieutenant Epsen was approaching the stable on horseback. Seeing the General at last, the officer dismounted and started to lead his horse inside.

"You took longer than I thought, Lieutenant," Sephiroth remarked.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I stopped to talk to the Marshal a few buildings away. He said you were here."

"And I am." Sephiroth finished tending to his horse and left the stall after seeing that the stallion had enough to eat and drink. "I'm going inside to make certain our rooms are ready."

"Yes, Sir." Epsen peered closely at his commander. "Sir, are you alright?"

Sephiroth spun around, questions in his sharp green eyes. "What do you mean, Lieutenant?"

"You seem unsettled, Sir," Epsen said. "Is it the resemblance between the Marshal and Captain Harper? That threw me off too, but . . ."

"It has nothing to do with anything so superficial. I'll see you inside, Lieutenant."

Sephiroth walked out of the stable. Epsen's eyes were still upon him, but Sephiroth ignored the confused and even concerned aide. He was already busy enough trying to ignore the ghosts of the past in his head.

"_Aerith Gast," _General Rhapsodos purred in his incessant memories. _"So your aide is betrothed. He is allowed such pleasures. But what is waiting for you and I, other than a lifetime of fighting for whatever causes our masters see fit? We will never be free. And they will never care how far they push us._

"_Yet we are more powerful than they. We can break faith with them if we so desire. No one would be the wiser."_

Sephiroth bid the phantom to be silent as he disappeared around the side of the building.


	4. Loveless

**Notes: Finally, a new chapter! I have no intention of letting this story fade away. The delay was largely because of the holidays and being caught up with other projects, but also because I no longer have access to **_**Two-Gun Lady**_** and I was worried I wouldn't write for Mike and Kate correctly. I hope I've done them both justice here.**

**Chapter Four**

The warm autumn sun streaming through the window was what pulled Aerith back to the conscious world. She turned sleepily onto her back, throwing back the quilt as she cracked her eyes open to the light.

In her semi-conscious state she felt caught on the threshold of two worlds. She could almost hear the sounds of her mother bustling around the house and smell the wonders of her legendary breakfasts. At the same time, somewhere in her mind she knew that was impossible. She could not hear her mother because her mother was gone. Aerith lived alone in the old house now.

But wait. She was not even _in_ the old house. This was not her beloved room in Boston, where she had spent so much of her short life. This was not Boston at all. It was instead somewhere completely different—Elmyra Gainsborough's house in Edge, near the borders of the Utah and Arizona Territories. She might begin a new life here, if she decided to stay.

She probably actually had heard and smelled something, but it was the doing of Elmyra Gainsborough, not Ifalna Gast. The mind could play such strange tricks when one was not fully awake.

She threw back the covers, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Without altogether thinking she hummed a song under her breath as she crossed to the water pitcher and basin to freshen up.

Today she would meet the townspeople. That would be an interesting and hopefully fun experience. They would undoubtedly be curious, as Elmyra had already warned, but Aerith knew how to handle those types. With a little sweetness, a little mystery, and a lot of friendliness, Aerith could get acquainted while not revealing all about herself. And if she played her cards right, no one would think that she was deliberately holding anything back. They would relax and enjoy her company. She had given many such performances in the past, for stakes far higher and more dangerous than settling into a town and making new friends.

Soon she had brushed and braided her long hair and dressed for the day in a fresh frock and hat. The house seemed unusually quiet, she noted when she opened the door and headed for the stairs. Then again, she had not been here long enough to know what was normal. Still, it surprised her. Elmyra had always struck her as the kind of person who would be up and about all day. And there was the activity she thought had been going on while she had been waking up.

The puzzle was solved when she arrived on the main floor. A note had been left for her on a small table under a lamp.

_Dear Aerith,_

_You're sleeping so soundly I don't have the heart to wake you._

_I have to go into town to pick up some things. Breakfast is on_

_the stove. Feel free to lock up and come into town when you've_

_had your fill._

_Love,_

_Elmyra_

Aerith smiled to herself. She took the note and slipped it into the small satchel she planned to take into town before venturing into the kitchen.

Breakfast was just as delicious as dinner had been. Aerith quite had her fill of the hot cakes with butter and syrup. When she was done, she washed the dishes and straightened up the kitchen. Then, she determined, it was time to go to town.

Edge had been an interesting little place at night. It was even moreso in the daytime. Residents strolled through the peaceful streets, some heading to work and others just enjoying the cool autumn morning. Children on their way to school stopped and looked at Aerith with wide eyes. She smiled and greeted them and kept on going. Main Street was her intended first destination.

Of course, there were detours on the way. Most people she encountered wanted to stop and visit a moment. It was not hard to make friends, with Aerith's cheery nature. She already had quite a growing circle of them by the time she reached Main Street.

A man with dark but graying hair was outside the saloon, nailing a poster to the wall. Aerith glanced at it in idle curiosity. It advertised a theatre group that performed selections from the production _Loveless._ Her eyebrows rose.

"That's quite some entertainment you've got," she said. "_Loveless_ is very popular back East."

The man jumped a mile, almost dropping his hammer. He turned, taking in Aerith in surprise. "We were lucky to get this troupe," he said. "They rarely ever play small venues." He smiled. "You're Miss Gast, I presume?"

"You presume right, Sir," Aerith smiled back.

He held out his hand. "I'm Big Mike Dougherty, the owner and proprietor of this humble establishment."

Aerith shook his hand. "I'm happy to make your acquaintance, Mr. Dougherty. I'll plan on seeing the show when it opens." She nodded at the poster.

"It will be an honor to have you in attendance, Miss Gast," Mike said.

"Are you getting friendly with the ladies again, Mike?"

Both turned at the new voice. A blonde woman in her early twenties was moseying towards them, her smile fond and mischievous. She was neat and clean, but to Aerith's surprise she was wearing trousers and a man's work shirt. This was a very unique town indeed.

"I can't help it, Kate," Mike said. "There's so many beautiful ladies passing through." He paused and blinked, guilt flickering across his features. "Oh I'm sorry. I should have said Karen." He looked to Aerith. "This is Karen Corbin, Miss Gast. Karen, Miss Aerith Gast."

Karen or Kate smiled, holding out her hand to Aerith. "Don't worry about names, Miss Gast. Or you either, Mike. I'll answer to either Karen or Kate. I was Kate for so long I'm not sure which name fits me better these days."

Aerith shook her hand. "You must have a very interesting story to tell," she declared. "I don't meet a lot of people who answer to two names!"

Kate's eyes clouded just slightly. "It's a very long story," she said. "I don't want to bore you with all the details." She put on a smile. "Anyway, a lot of good came out of it. I wouldn't have met Dan if it hadn't happened. Or Jenny, either."

"I caught your last name," Aerith said. "Are you the marshal's wife?"

Kate's smile became fully genuine. "Yes, I am," she said. "We live on the old Marshall family spread at the edge of town. Jenny is our adopted daughter. She's away at boarding school right now."

She checked herself. "Well, I'm sure you have better things to do than stand around gabbing with a stranger," she said. "And I have some work to get done up at the house. We're trying to get it in perfect shape before Jenny comes back. Will you be coming to the social on Thursday?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Aerith said. "Anyway, half the town has already invited me by now! It would be awfully rude not to go." She smiled with that mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Kate laughed. "It would be at that. Okay, Miss Gast, I'll see you Thursday, if not earlier. Goodbye, Mike."

"Take care," Mike called after her as she strolled up the street.

Aerith watched her go. "You seem to know Mrs. Corbin well, Mr. Dougherty," she remarked.

"I do," Mike said. "I was her first friend when she got into town. She and Dan are the ones who almost single-handedly cleaned up this town when it was run by the Ivers clan."

Aerith's eyebrows rose. "Well, that's certainly not the kind of story that would bore me," she declared.

Mike chuckled. "I'm sure it wouldn't." He sobered. "There's a reason Kate didn't want to talk about it. You'll hear it soon enough in a town like this, so I guess it might as well be from me as well as anyone else.

"It was Ivers and his sons who took over the Marshall spread and turned it into part of their own property. The father lured Mr. Marshall into a gunfight, which Marshall lost. The youngest son shot down Mrs. Marshall in cold blood and tried to kill their daughter, too."

Aerith gaped. "That's horrible! But what does it have to do with Mrs. Corbin?"

"Her real name is Karen Marshall," Mike said.

Aerith stiffened, a cold chill shooting up her spine. "The daughter?" she realized in alarm.

Mike nodded. "She barely escaped with her life. She was taken in by a couple who ran a traveling medicine show and started going by the name Kate Masters."

Aerith stared in the direction Kate had gone. "No wonder she didn't want to talk about it," she said quietly. "She's been through so much. But she seems so strong."

"She is," Mike said. "She's an amazing woman. Dan found himself a perfect match."

"There's kind of an age difference between them, isn't there?" Aerith mused, turning her parasol on her shoulder. "I had the feeling that Marshal Corbin is around the same age as Captain Harper."

"He's not too much younger than Harper, it's true," Mike said. "But he and Kate ended up becoming very close. Some of the townspeople gossip about them, but for the most part they're excited and happy for them."

Aerith smiled. "That's good. It's nice to live in a town that's accepting."

Mike nodded. "We're all pretty grateful to the Corbins around here," he said. "Edge lived in fear for years because of the Ivers. Now we no longer have that."

He started, as if suddenly realizing that he had been occupied with this for far longer than he should have been. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I should get back to my business. I have to finish putting up these posters. The theatre troupe will be arriving in Edge within a few days."

"Go right ahead," Aerith encouraged. "Although if word travels so fast here, everyone probably already knows they're coming!" Her eyes twinkled.

Mike grinned. "I can't argue with that. Well, good morning, Miss Gast. I hope I'll be seeing you around again. I heard that you haven't decided whether you're moving in permanently or not."

"I haven't," Aerith agreed. "Oh, Mr. Dougherty, have you seen Elmyra Gainsborough today? She left me a note saying she was coming to town."

"She's probably at the general store," Mike determined. "It's just up the street. You can't miss it."

"Thank you," Aerith smiled.

She walked past, occupied with her thoughts. What a fascinating place Edge was turning out to be. She wanted to have more of a chance to talk with Kate at some point. Maybe she could even help with fixing up the Marshall place, if extra hands were needed. She was not adverse to using tools.

She was so caught up in her musings that she plowed into a man coming from the opposite direction. Both parties stiffened, seeming equally stunned by the encounter.

"Excuse me!" Aerith exclaimed in dismay. She looked up, into the stern face that was looking back down at her. Piercing green eyes seemed to bore right through her own.

"It was my fault," the imposing man said at last. His voice was deep and rich. "You're not hurt?" He sounded a bit awkward as he asked. This was likely not something he had to deal with often.

"I'm fine, Sir," Aerith smiled. She peered at him, undeniably curious. What was his role in this town? He was so strong and fierce that he could easily be a military man.

. . . In fact, she was certain he was exactly that. There was something about him, a certain military air that she recognized very easily after her long association with the soldiers of Boston. And that was not all; something else about him was so familiar. She had seen him somewhere back East; she must have.

"Pardon me, but have you ever been to Boston?" she queried. "I'm from there. And I have the oddest feeling that we've met before."

He quirked an eyebrow. "We've never met," he asserted. "But I have been in Boston."

Aerith smiled. "Then I must have just seen you on the street," she said.

"That's possible," he replied. Now he sounded a bit curt. He wanted to leave.

Aerith stepped aside. "Don't let me keep you, Sir," she said. "I hope you like it here. I've been here less than a day and I'm more than happy with the town. The people are so nice."

He nodded and moved to walk by. But instead he paused. "You're Aerith Gast." It was more of a statement than a question, albeit it seemed to be intended as both at once.

Now Aerith's hands went to her hips. Her lips pursed as she examined this stranger. "How did you guess?" she wondered. "I didn't know I had a sign on me that announced my name."

"I just put the facts together," was the response. "I'd heard you were in town from Boston."

"Well!" Aerith started to circle him. "Don't you think it's rude to declare you know a woman's identity and then not even introduce yourself to her?"

A grunt. "That would all depend. But if you want my name, it's Sephiroth."

Aerith froze. The color drained from her face as she raised her eyes to meet his once more. _Sephiroth!_ The great general whom Zack had so highly praised in his letters. She _had_ seen him once, from a distance on the streets of Boston. She had never thought, she had never imagined in her wildest dreams, that her past would catch up with her in such a way as this. Why here? Why now, when she was trying to move past her old life and start anew? She was not prepared for this meeting.

"I . . ." She swallowed her stammering voice. "I'm sorry, General Sephiroth. I have to go now." She tore past, her heart beating faster in her chest. Unshed tears pricked at her eyes.

_Why, Zack? Why?_

xxxx

Sephiroth stared after the shaken girl, his eyebrows knit in his deep frown. What on earth was wrong with her? She had been so full of spunk until she had learned his identity. Was she _afraid_ of him? Or was there some other problem?

Just what had Zack written about him, anyway?

Sephiroth sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. It was no matter, really; she did not have anything to do with why he was here. He would try to stay out of her way—although if their paths crossed again, he would certainly demand to know the reason for her sudden and bizarre flight.

It was his turn to stop short when he came upon the saloon. The poster in front gave him serious pause.

"_Loveless,_" he whispered.

He had many memories of that production, most of them so painful now that he would rather forget. _Loveless_ had been the favorite book of the missing General Genesis Rhapsodos. He had always been quoting from it and comparing real-life scenarios to those in the book's pages. It had been said, sometimes in wry sarcasm, that _Loveless_ was the General's Bible. And that had often seemed like the truth and not just sacrilegious commentary.

"_The tale concerns three friends,"_ he had remarked once. _"It details their friendship, their exploits, and the eventual tragedy of their collapsing relationship."_

"_What happened?"_ General Angeal Hewley had asked. Whether out of curiosity or just to make conversation, Sephiroth did not know.

"_Their ideals and goals were too varied, too different,"_ General Rhapsodos had said.

Sephiroth had grunted in annoyance. _"That shouldn't keep people from being on friendly terms with each other."_

"_And yet it does,"_ General Hewley had nodded. _"Differences of opinion have started countless wars."_

Sephiroth knew that all too well now. He had been so foolish, so naïve, to think anything otherwise.

And he also knew how eerily _Loveless_ paralleled what had actually happened to him, Hewley, and Rhapsodos. Their friendships had splintered into pieces from their views spiraling into opposite directions. Genesis had fallen the deepest. At least, Sephiroth _thought_ he had. Without knowing what had really happened on that battlefield, how could he say for sure? What if Sephiroth had been the one to lose the most control?

He turned away from the poster with a scowl. The last place he would want to be was at the saloon when the theatre troupe arrived.

"You're not a patron of the arts, General?"

He started and looked up. Captain Harper was approaching, astride his horse. Sephiroth was further displeased. This was not what he needed right now.

"Rarely," he said. "And never of _Loveless._ Not that it's any of your concern, Captain."

Harper was undaunted. "As you yourself pointed out, General, my unit has been instructed to keep watch over you during your stay. With all due respect, I consider that your habits are indeed my concern."

Suddenly Sephiroth had an idea. He walked closer to the other man and his mount, looking into Harper's questioning eyes. "And what about General Rhapsodos's habits?"

Harper stared at him. "Excuse me, General?"

Sephiroth nodded back at the poster. "The production the theatre troupe is going to put on. It was the very lifeblood of General Rhapsodos." His eyes narrowed. "Could the Army have information that he might be coming here to witness the performance? Could that also be why I'm here—to intercept the wayward General?" Maybe they had been setting this possible meeting in motion all the time, and had not wanted to say anything because they wanted to see how Sephiroth would react to seeing General Rhapsodos again. Maybe they hoped that finally then they would know whether or not General Sephiroth was out of his mind.

"I honestly don't know, Sir," Harper said. "I wasn't informed of anything concerning General Rhapsodos." He frowned. "If the Army really believed their most wanted traitor would be coming here, they wouldn't have handled it this way. Every military man in the area would have been warned and told to be on high alert!"

"You're likely right, Captain," Sephiroth conceded. "But I would still feel better if the troupe was watched carefully. If General Rhapsodos is possibly in the area, I can't believe he would pass up a chance to see _Loveless._"

"And risk being caught?" Harper returned. "Even if no one suspected he would come, every fort in the country has his picture. It would be his undoing if he were seen."

"I know the man better than you," Sephiroth said, his voice gaining an edge. "If he thought he could possibly get away with it, he would come. Maybe he would even have something planned for the Army should they get wind of his arrival."

"Something disastrous, you mean," Harper said.

"Yes. Maybe even something that would result in the loss of many lives." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "General Rhapsodos no longer cares who is harmed by his plans."

Captain Harper was silent as he considered the General's words. He gripped his horse's reins, his eyes grimly narrowed. Sephiroth, good at reading people, gathered that he was heavily weighing the pros and cons of taking stock in Sephiroth's warning.

At last he looked up. "Whether or not there's any validity in your words, General, I feel it's my right to ask for any and all detailed information you have concerning General Rhapsodos. I will not have my men endangered by that madman. You likely know him better than anyone else in the Cavalry."

Sephiroth nodded. "Except for General Angeal Hewley, who went missing in action long before General Rhapsodos. They grew up together."

"It's a pity we don't still have both of those men on our side," Harper said. "They were very valuable. And very deadly to our enemies," he added.

"They were indeed.

"Captain, I'm quite willing to give you the information you seek. But not out here." Sephiroth gestured at the street with disdain. "Either come to my room or I will accompany you to the fort."

Again Harper measured the options. "I'm already in town," he said. "I'll come to your room, General."

Sephiroth turned to head for the hotel. "I'll meet you in five minutes." He left no room for argument.

Captain Harper snapped the reins, sending his horse trotting in the proper direction. He might be taking the word of a madman himself. The General's level of sanity was not known. However, he did not feel that he was in any danger. It was clear that the General truly believed all that he had said about his former comrade-in-arms. He would not do anything to injure Captain Harper, at least certainly not if he felt that the fort commander was on his side.

Right now Harper did not know whose side to take—Sephiroth's or the Army's. But it was his full determination to get to the bottom of this case—as well as to find out just how much the Army really knew about what was going on. The General's talk of a secret faction still highly disturbed him. Harper intended to do all he could to learn whether it existed, without being discovered by the Army or its rumored covert branch.

After all, he also intended to stay both alive and in the Army for years to come.


	5. Apologies

**Notes: I've been wanting since the beginning to bring in one of Simon Oakland's good guy characters. This chapter introduces one from the **_**Gunsmoke**_** episode **_**How to Cure a Friend.**_

**Chapter Five**

Elmyra still wasn't back when Aerith hurried into the Gainsborough house and up the stairs to her room. With one swift movement she latched the door and hastened to the oak desk. Her journal was still resting upon it, sealed as she had left it. Her hands shaking, she took the key from around her neck and slid it into the lock.

As the pages spilled open she took up a letter at random and opened it. Her green gaze traveled over Zack's scrawling handwriting.

_General Sephiroth gave a presentation tonight. I could hardly believe it. I mean, the great General of the Cavalry, right here! You know how he's a legend in Boston? Well, it's even more like that here at the fort. All the infantrymen talk about him._

Aerith set that letter aside and skimmed through several more. Zack had not had much association with Sephiroth at that point in time, but every now and then there was a mention. After Angeal disappeared and Zack was assigned to Sephiroth, the letters talked about him much more.

At first Zack complained a great deal about how different Sephiroth was from Angeal and how hard it was to get him to so much as crack a smile. But that did not stop Zack from continually trying. Aerith had to smile in amusement. Only Zack would try such an unheard-of thing with a decorated military officer.

She had never been sure exactly what happened between them, but at some point Zack and Sephiroth had come to a better understanding. The tone in the letters changed; talk of Zack's frustrations with the General all but ceased in favor of descriptions of some of their adventures and the antics around the fort. When Zack spoke directly about Sephiroth, from then on it was in a respectful manner once more. And there was a certain depth in his words that had not been present in the earlier letters.

Aerith sank down at the desk, a well-read and crinkled sheet of paper in her hand. Of all people she had never thought she would meet. Of all people who could come out of her past and suddenly appear in the new future she was attempting to construct for herself, it had to be General Sephiroth, a man who had known and worked closely with Zack in the last years of his life.

She sighed and leaned back, staring at the letter without really focusing on its contents. "Really, Zack, this is a fine thing," she said aloud with mock indignation. "You know I came out here hoping to start over. And what do you do? You make it very clear that Boston is going to follow me wherever I go!" She set the sheet down. "You go so far as to bring General Sephiroth _here,_ right _here,_ where I collide right into him!"

She could just imagine Zack's innocent expression and protest. A half-smile of resigned amusement crept over her features. _"Oh, now don't give me that," _she would tell him. _"I know you arranged this somehow, Zack Fair! You've been naughty and I'll have to see about the proper consequences."_

She laughed before she caught herself. It seemed wrong to find such merriment in the ridiculous confrontation when Zack was . . . well, _gone._ With care she gathered the letters back into place, slipping them among the pages of her journal before she locked it once more.

A frown crossed her features as she straightened. What on earth had she done, taking flight from General Sephiroth as she had? It must have looked frightfully rude. And the General had known who she was, too. That made it even worse.

"Oh dear," she fretted to the empty room. "Now I've gone and made a terrible ninny of myself."

With a new determination she crossed to the door, undid the latch, and stepped into the hall. She would just have to go out again and find where the General had gone. Whether or not she wanted to have such a strong reminder of Zack here right now, she had to apologize. It was the only decent thing to do.

xxxx

Captain Harper's eyes were darkly narrowed as he looked through the folders and other collected information General Sephiroth had provided concerning General Genesis Rhapsodos. General Sephiroth had apparently taken a copy of all the material the Cavalry had on the absent man. For what reason, Harper was unsure. But the contents were both useful and concerning.

He looked up questioningly at the other man in the room. "General, in this report it says that General Rhapsodos displayed signs of unstable behavior more than once." He waved the folder in the air.

"That's true." General Sephiroth's response was clipped and matter-of-fact. "I was a witness to his unstable behavior, more than once."

"It also says it became worse as the Civil War went on. He expressed unhappiness with the military and how he was being used in it." Harper set the folder aside and stood, walking towards the General. "Did he sympathize with the Confederacy?"

"Not especially," General Sephiroth admitted. "He didn't particularly support either side."

"Exactly what was it he said?" Harper's uneasiness was clear in his serious eyes.

General Sephiroth turned away, uncomfortable now. "What he said was merely the ramblings of an unsettled mind. Knowing the details wouldn't help you be any more prepared, Captain."

"With all due respect, General, without knowing what he said I have to disagree," Harper countered. "And I don't want my men to be in any possible danger from him."

"They won't be. He doesn't have anything against them." Sharp green eyes stared out the window at the town below. As the morning wore on, more and more people began to appear on the streets. Every now and then a rider went past on a horse. Before long it would be time for the noon stage to arrive.

"General, you said you'd give me all the information I was seeking."

A sigh escaped the General's lips. Again he faced Harper, in resignation. "I did say that," he conceded. "Very well, if you feel it might help you. General Rhapsodos often talked of being a monster, that I and he and General Hewley were all monsters and all being used by the military for a secret project."

Harper's eyes widened. He had not expected anything like that. "What did he mean by all of you being monsters?" he asked. "And a secret project?"

General Sephiroth's frown deepened. "I don't know," he said in all honesty. "He was always mysterious and vague, speaking in riddles."

"And you didn't know how to interpret these riddles?"

"I learned to, over time. But he still kept some secrets for himself."

Harper was clearly troubled. Yet still, he was unwilling to concede to the existence of any covert project the likes of which the General was implying.

"This project," he spoke at last. "I'm assuming that was supposedly connected with this secret faction you've spoken of, General?"

"I assume so too." The General paused, uncertainty and confusion passing over his features. He stood where he was, staring into space as though either remembering something new or trying to grasp a memory that was only fleeting and refused to stay.

Harper closed the rest of the distance between them, his eyes narrowed. This was apparently one of the withdrawals from reality of which he had been warned. General Sephiroth had never been violent during one of these episodes, but Harper felt it prudent to be cautious anyway. There could always be a first time.

"General?" He kept his tone mild at first, only beginning to raise it when he received no response. "General, Sir!"

At last the General stirred from his vision. "What is it?" he asked.

Harper watched him closely, on guard for any sudden snap of control. "Were you recalling something important, Sir?"

"No." The response was much too quick. "No, nothing."

"We were discussing the military's secret project," Harper prompted.

"I don't know about it." There was an edge to the General's voice now.

"But you know about this mysterious faction within the Army, Sir." Harper was unwilling to give up so soon. "May I ask how?"

"No, you may not." General Sephiroth looked to the folder and the various papers on the table. "Have you resolved your need of that information, Captain?"

"I haven't finished studying it, General," Harper said. "With your permission, I would like to remove it to my office where I can give it a thorough examination."

"By all means, take it." The General waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "I have no use for it."

Harper had to wonder why it had been brought to Edge, if that were the case. He gathered the stray sheets into the folder and placed it under his arm. "I'll return it as soon as I'm done, Sir," he promised.

"Take your time," General Sephiroth grunted. "And if you hear even a hint that General Rhapsodos may be coming to Edge, report it to me."

"Yes, Sir." Harper saluted. When the gesture was returned he crossed to the door and stepped into the hall.

He was more disturbed than anything else by their encounter. It was certainly possible that General Rhapsodos was not the only one displaying unstable behavior.

As per the instructions he had received, he had kept a man from the fort in town to watch over the General. Perhaps now it was time to collect a report from him.

And perhaps it was also time that he have a talk with the General's personal aide, Lieutenant Epsen. Despite whatever loyalty the man likely held for General Sephiroth, Captain Harper outranked him. If Harper felt it necessary, he could order Epsen to answer his questions.

At this point he was very close to feeling it necessary. And that was very unlike him, to be so unsettled with one of his superiors. General Sephiroth was taciturn, and under normal circumstances Harper would not find it strange at all.

But there were odd overtones to this situation. The General could be harmlessly delusional. Or he could be suffering from battle fatigue. On the other hand, he could be dangerous. It was possible, as much as Harper did not want to admit it, that he had not been informed of everything he should have been.

And there was something else he wondered about. In spite of his instructions going so far as to warn him to never leave General Sephiroth unattended by one of his men, he had not been told to report to anyone on the General's activities. At the time he had dismissed it, believing that the General truly was stopping in Edge for simple recuperation and that such reports were, hence, not needed. But it did not add up. If someone needed to observe General Sephiroth at all times, the Army was worried.

So what reason could there be for not reporting? Was the Army afraid of what such reports might contain and did not want to risk the information falling into the wrong hands?

Or . . . could it be that the Army had already sent an inside man?

Was Lieutenant Epsen more than General Sephiroth's aide?

Harper slowed to a stop near the stairs. He would get the report from his own man and look more closely at this dossier on General Rhapsodos. Then he would come back to this matter and try to determine the best course of action concerning Lieutenant Epsen. If Epsen actually was a spy, he obviously did not want Harper to know, at least not yet. Maybe he was taking in the entire situation from his point of view, attempting to determine if Harper was trustworthy enough to take into his confidence.

Harper had always been an obedient soldier, not doing more than he was told. And he most certainly did not want to upset any possible plans already in motion. He was allowing General Sephiroth's unusual behavior to influence his thoughts, perhaps too much.

However, he also did not want to wait until something horrifying and drastic happened before he took action. He would stay on guard and continue to have the General watched, as per his orders. And he would maintain his faith in the United States Army. If it looked as though something was deeply amiss, he would trust that he would be contacted with new instructions.

The only time Harper had seriously gone against the military book had been during the ordeal with Captain Halliday.

He just hoped that this case, in spite of his current resolution on following orders, would not end up being the second time.

xxxx

Sephiroth sank onto the bed, running a hand over his face. It had happened again—and in front of Harper, no less. This would not look pleasing on whatever report Harper was likely making to the Army.

All of a sudden he had been so sure that he knew what the project was and how it connected to the silent faction of the military. He had paused, reaching into the recesses of his memories to find it, only to discover it had darted away and faded once again. It was absolutely maddening.

And Genesis. What about Genesis? Would he dare show his face _here,_ in Edge?

Sephiroth had not thought so. He had not even considered it.

Not until he had seen that poster announcing the arrival of _Loveless._ Then it had sounded so logical.

The knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. What was this now? Surely not Genesis. He would not blow into town and then knock on Sephiroth's door. No, with him it would be more likely that Sephiroth would return some evening and find the missing General reclining in the room, crunching on an apple.

Genesis had always had an affinity for apples. His family owned one of the largest orchards in the Northern States, in Michigan. His father had invented a special kind that was their town's trademark, a Banora.

Sephiroth got up, dreading the visitor as he walked to the door. Maybe it was Harper, back again. Or Lieutenant Epsen, aware of the meeting and wondering how it had gone and what Harper wanted.

The great General of the Cavalry was not noted for expressing surprise. But when he opened the door and found Aerith Gast standing in the hall, he was indeed surprised.

". . . Miss Gast," he greeted.

She smiled at him. But though she appeared calm, there was definitely a flicker of worry in her eyes.

"Good afternoon, General," she said. "I'm sorry to barge in on you like this. I wanted to apologize for running off like I did earlier."

"I assumed you had a reason," Sephiroth said.

"Oh, I did, but I can't say it was a good one," Aerith returned. "You see, I . . ." She glanced over her shoulder. "Well, I feel kind of silly telling all this out in the hall."

"And it would be scandalous for me to invite you in, Miss Gast," Sephiroth grunted. Not that he particularly cared for his part, but she was young and should not have to become a target for old biddies' gossip.

She was unfazed and spoke with a lightness to her voice. "Even if I just step inside the doorway and you leave the door open? I promise it will just take a minute. I don't want to impose."

Sephiroth glanced down the corridor. Well, it was empty at the moment anyway. "Very well." He opened the door wider. "Come in, for a minute."

Aerith did so, standing to the side of the doorway. "Zack told me a lot about you, General. I guess he told you about me, too."

"Yes, he did. He spoke highly of you." Sephiroth crossed his arms, unsure what to make of this encounter. She was an unconventional girl.

"Oh, I thought he might talk about the times he teased me when we were younger," Aerith said.

"He mentioned that, too. And said you usually got the better of him.

"Miss Gast, what is your point?"

Aerith sobered. "I guess it would be easiest to just come out and say it. It's been lonely in Boston since Zack . . . well, you know. And my mother passed away just recently. After that, well, Mrs. Gainsborough thought maybe I could use a change of scenery. So she invited me to come out here for a little bit and I said Yes.

"I was trying to get away from my past, even if just for a while. I thought then it might be easier to face it later. And . . . I don't know, when I suddenly ran into you and realized who you are, General, I completely lost all sense and decorum." She half-raised her arms in a helpless shrug and dropped them again. "I just wasn't expecting for there to be so many reminders of Zack all the way out here in the middle of the desert."

Sephiroth had watched and listened through her explanation, giving no sign of what he thought. "I see," he said now. "You didn't have to elaborate on your actions, Miss Gast. But I'm pleased to know if it wasn't due to anything you heard about me."

"Oh no!" Aerith quickly interjected. "Not at all, General. No, I was given a very nice picture of you in Zack's letters. He thought a lot of you, too."

Sephiroth nodded. "It was good of you to take the time to come here," he said. "But now, if you don't mind . . ."

"Of course." Aerith moved back to the door. "I should let you get back to your work. You must be very busy." She smiled in farewell and stepped into the hall.

"I hope you won't become the subject of too many tales because of your visit, Miss Gast," Sephiroth said.

"It's alright if I do," Aerith said. "People will talk; there's not much that can stop them when they get going. Goodbye."

"Goodbye then." Sephiroth shut the door and stood near it a moment, bewildered and unsure what to think. Not that he did not appreciate her consideration, but he had honestly never expected such a thing. He had thought they would only meet on the street, if ever more at all. After Aerith's flight he had supposed that she wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.

He walked to the window, idly looking to the ground level. Aerith was just leaving the hotel and continuing down the street, her parasol on her shoulder.

He slipped away before she could turn and see that he was watching.

xxxx

The stranger stood at the depot, a suitcase in hand. Pulling back the stylish red suit coat with his other hand, he reached into his black silk vest's pocket and produced his gold watch and chain. The time read five minutes to noon.

"The stage should be on time. It always is."

He looked up at the gruff yet friendly voice. A dark-haired man in a light suit and matching wide-brimmed hat was approaching. Behind him came his valet, carrying two large valises.

"That's good to know," the red-suited stranger purred.

"I'm assuming you're not from these parts," the newcomer persisted. He held out a hand. "Enoch Mills, the richest man in Dodge City, Kansas."

"Charmed." He shook Enoch's hand. "And you are leaving Dodge, I see?"

Undaunted by the stranger's refusal to drop his own name, Enoch nodded. "That's right, on a business trip. I sent two of my men out West to investigate some property I was being offered. They just sent word that, as far as they can tell, it's a bargain. So I'm off to have a look myself before I close the deal."

"And where is this property? I've traveled quite a bit. Perhaps I know something of the general area."

"It's close to a small town called Edge," Enoch said. "By the borders of the Utah and Arizona Territories."

"Ah, I see." His eyes glimmered. "Edge, you say. How curious. That is my destination as well."

"Oh? You're not after the same property, I hope." Enoch peered at him with a suspicious eye.

"Not at all. You may have your property. _The wandering soul knows no rest._"

Enoch still looked confused. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He looked the other man up and down. "You're mighty well-dressed for a wanderer."

"There are many forms of wandering," was the reply. "You are not familiar with _Loveless_, I suppose."

"_Loveless_? Oh, you mean that stage play. No, I can't say that I am."

"It was a book long before it was a play."

"That goes to show how much I know about it."

Enoch stepped forward, perking up as he turned to gaze down the street. A telltale cloud of dust in the distance was steadily growing closer. "Right on time," he smiled.

He looked back to the unknown traveler. "It looks like we'll be keeping each other company all the way to Edge," he commented. "We might as well start getting to know each other. Do you fancy poker?"

"I'm not against a game now and then."

"Then we'll get along just fine," Enoch declared.

"Yes," said the other. "I suppose we will."


End file.
